Talk:Professor Ratigan
Child Murderer Let that category stay. I give credit to Buddyrichiedonmoochie for actually paying attention to the lyrics of The World's Greatest Criminal Mind. --DragonDude83 (talk) 13:49, August 30, 2013 (UTC) The line that makes him a child murderer is "Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?" Response to the above There's one small problem: that is a lyric from a song with absolutely no physical evidence of any kind to back it up. As such it could easily be written off as hyperbole on the part of the singers. Without any kind of proof I feel we can't say with definitiveness that Ratigan is a Child Murderer, and without that action he is nowhere near heinous enough to be a Complete Monster. If anyone disagrees, be sure to respond. Overseer80 (talk) 11:56, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Illness What mental illness does Ratigan have? If he has one, I mean...Voltairefan (talk) 22:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Actually, Ratigan kicked Olivia to her death, only to be saved by Basil, when his cape got stuck.The Master of the seas (talk) 12:01, April 17, 2019 (UTC)User:The Master of the seas Knight of Cerebus Why does everyone count him as a KoC. Was Ratigan THAT serious of a villain? I do consider him a CM though. Danstaw1223 (talk) 14:32, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Your post contradicts himself. That you don't think he was that serious only gives further credence to the belief that he is not, in fact, a Complete Monster. Complete Monsters need to be "serious" at least a majority of the time. Ergo, if you don't believe he was that serious, then he's not a CM. He is also not heinous enough. Being a megalomaniac and trying to kill the heroes is the most standard fare of villainy. He is guilty of child endangerment, but so are many, many other Disney villains. Shan Yu has straight up killed children. Ratigan just doesn't measure up in comparison. (And no, he did not kill any children so far as we know. One lyric in a song is not sufficient proof that he is a child murderer. Also orphans are not necessarily children. It is just anyone who has lost their parents. Batman, Superman, and Spider-Man are all orphans and adults. Overseer80 (talk) 15:19, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Not a Complete Monster It looks like we need some clarification here. Ratigan is not heinous enough to be a Complete Monster. Let's look at some examples of Disney villains who qualify as Complete Monsters and what kind of horrendous things they did: * Shan-Yu slaughtered a whole village including the children * Scar murdered his own brother and psychologically tormented a grieving child * The Coachman transformed helpless boys into donkeys and sold them into slavery * Horned King attempted genocide. * Percival C. McLeach tortured a little boy, tossed knives at him, dunked him in a crocodile pit just to screw with him, then tried to shoot the kid * Judge Claude Frollo.... I don't know where to freaking start... Now what does Ratigan do? He tries to take over a kingdom and destroy the hero. In other words, he commits the most basic acts of villainy. Ratigan is a standard villain. He doesn't qualify as a Complete Monster. Bentonfill (talk) 05:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) What about the child drowning and the time he fed one of his servants to his cat because he accidentally called him a rat when he was clearly drunk The child drownings didn't happen on screen. They were an informed attribute. Robinsonbecky (talk) 12:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC) For your point Bentonfill for Frollo, he does genocide on gypsies, he killed a helpless mother and attemted infantiscide when he was about to drown Quasimodo in a well when he was a baby.--The Pro-Wrestler (talk) 17:13, November 12, 2018 (UTC)User:The Pro-Wrestler Wait, Ratigan tried to kill Olivia intentionally after his cape gets stuck. It ws very much intentional. He must couynt.The Master of the seas (talk) 12:00, April 17, 2019 (UTC)User:The Master of the seas